Kazuya
by theysayharu
Summary: Karena Kazuya tak ubahnya seorang pemuda yang dimabuk cinta. A belated birthday fiction for Seido's captain.


_**Daiya no Ace belongs to Yuuji Terajima.**_

 _ **I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar Kazuya ramai seperti biasa.

Kadang ia heran, apa yang membuat anggota tim bisbol Seido memilih kamarnya sebagai _basecamp_. Padahal, sewaktu ditunjuk sebagai kapten, Kazuya berharap kebiasaan teman-temannya akan berubah mengingat posisinya dalam tim, dimana mereka seharusnya memberikan waktu lebih banyak untuknya.

Namun, tentu saja tidak, para junior dan teman seangkatannya tetap meneruskan kebiasaan Tetsu- _san_ , dan kawan-kawan.

Seperti sekarang, segar setelah membersihkan diri, Kazuya tiba di kamar hanya untuk mendapati ruangannya dipenuhi teman-teman satu timnya.

Kuramochi dan Zono, duduk di hadapan TV, sibuk mengempas tombol _controller_ , benda yang malang. Kominato, Kanemaru dan Toujou sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. Kazuya tebak topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari bisbol.

Furuya, _ace_ tim bisbol Seido, tertidur di lantai dekat ranjang pribadi Kazuya. Kemudian tidak jauh dari Furuya, ada Shirasu dan Okumura yang bermain _s_ _hogi_. Sebelah alis Kazuya terangkat melihat pemandangan unik di depannya. Tidak biasanya teman sekamar Kazuya yang paling muda suka bersosialisasi tanpa bantuan Seto, pengikut setianya.

Dan, yang menjadi penyumbang suara terbanyak di antara semua penghuni kamar adalah Eijun Sawamura. Sang _Pitcher_ kidal duduk di belakang Kuramochi, mengomentari pertandingan kedua seniornya dengan penuh semangat. Sebuah keajaiban Kuramochi belum membekap mulutnya dengan bantal.

Kazuya mengembus napas. Selamat tinggal malam yang damai.

Ia memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sawamura menoleh dari tempat duduknya. "Oh, Miyuki- _senpai_!"

"Berisik seperti biasa ya, Sawamura?" balasnya. Sebuah senyum miring sengaja ia pasang.

"Hah?! Siapa yang kau sebut berisik?!"

Dan Kazuya tidak akan pernah bosan melihat perubahan ekspresi Sawamura yang begitu cepat. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia terlihat bersemangat, terbawa suasana permainan yang ia tonton, tetapi hanya sebuah kalimat dari Kazuya mampu membuat urat-urat di dahinya berkedut.

Kazuya sekuat tenaga menahan agar seringainya tidak mencapai telinga.

"Haha, geser sedikit." Kazuya menempatkan diri di belakang Sawamura. Tidak di samping Sawamura karena trio kelas dua itu terlalu serius untuk sekedar memberi ruang untuknya.

"Oi, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya menulikan pendengarannya. Ia dengan santainya bersandar di punggung hangat Sawamura.

"Jangan pelit, Sawamura." Kata Kazuya acuh tak acuh. Matanya terpejam, diam-diam menikmati hangat tubuh Sawamura yang berhasil menembus kaus tipisnya. "Kaptenmu ini butuh istirahat, dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Kamar ini penuh."

Kazuya mendengar Kuramochi mendengus jijik.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana!" protes Sawamura.

Kazuya tidak perlu repot-repot membuka mata. Ia tahu Sawamura menunjuk ke arah tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Tidak mau." Kazuya semakin merapatkan punggungnya dan punggung Sawamura.

"Hei!" tegur Sawamura karena tidak sanggup menahan berat Kazuya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Sawamura." Kazuya tidak main-main, mulut Sawamura berjarak sangat dekat dengan telinga kirinya.

Sawamura berdecak sebal, tetapi tidak mendorong Kazuya. Ia menyerah, dan membiarkan si kapten membebankan hampir seluruh berat tubuh ke punggungnya.

Kazuya diam-diam tersenyum, ia tahu ia menang. Ia pun membenarkan posisinya yang sempat bergeser karena gerakan Sawamura.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, atau karena hangat tubuh Sawamura yang menenangkan, Kazuya pun tertidur.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama, tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Miyuki- _senpai_."

Namun, hangat di punggungnya terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

"Hei, Miyuki- _senpai_!"

Kazuya pun menolak bangun.

"Miyuki Kazuyaaaaaaa!"

Alih-alih bergerak, Kazuya justru merapatkan punggungnya ke tubuh Sawamura.

Kuramochi tertawa. "Semoga berhasil, Sawamura. Miyuki sudah menemukan _bantal_ barunya—sial! Zono! Jangan dorong aku keluar lintasan!" Kuramochi memukul tombol-tombol _controller_. Benda yang malang.

"Bantal baru?" tanya Sawamura.

Kazuya terkekeh.

"Hei! Jadi kau sudah bangun?"

 _Ups_.

Sawamura terlalu menghibur, Kazuya jadi tidak tahan.

"Minggir, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku mau ke kamar mandi," pinta Sawamura.

"Tidak mau," kata Kazuya, sedikit merengek.

Kuramochi lagi-lagi mendengus. "Menjijikan."

Kazuya pura-pura tuli.

Sawamura mengembus napas kesal. Dalam hati Kazuya bersorak, yakin kalau dirinya lagi-lagi menjadi pemenang.

Musik pengiring _game_ , dan percakapan samar-samar ketiga orang di sudut ruangan lagi-lagi mengantarkan Kazuya ke dunia mimpi.

Namun, rasanya baru beberapa detik, suara Sawamura lagi-lagi membangunkannya.

" _Senpai_ ," panggil Sawamura.

Kazuya tidak merespon. Kazuya mencoba fokus pada hangat tubuh Sawamura, dan getaran halus dari tubuhnya saat ia berbicara.

"Ayolah, _Senpai_. Aku benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi."

Kazuya tetap diam. Sawamura pun berhenti.

Yakin kalau Sawamura sudah menyerah, Kazuya lagi-lagi bersorak dalam hati.

Namun, di tengah usahanya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, Kazuya mendengar Sawamura menelan ludah, seperti seseorang yang mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum menyampaikan hal penting.

Lalu, mulut Sawamura terbuka lagi, dan Kazuya mendengarnya.

Ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Bagaimana tiap suku kata itu meluncur perlahan, tetapi pasti dari bibir Sawamura. Kazuya juga bisa mendengar ada ragu, dan sedikit getaran malu dari suara Sawamura yang mendadak bertolak belakang dari karakternya yang biasa meledak-ledak.

Kazuya masih diam. Namun, kali ini alasannya berbeda.

" _Ka-zu-ya_ ," ulang Sawamura. Suaranya terdengar lebih yakin dan berani, dan Kazuya tahu ia sengaja memberikan penekanan di setiap suku kata. "Minggir aku mau ke kamar mandi," jeda sebentar, lalu, "tolong, Kazuya- _senpai_."

 _Well, fuck_.

Kazuya menyerah.

Tubuhnya lemas seperti jeli.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya bisa memberikan efek sekuat ini.

"Kazuya?" Sawamura mencoba mengintip Kazuya yang belum memberikan respon.

Namun, sebelum Sawamura sempat memutar kepalanya, Kazuya sudah terlebih dahulu merubah posisi menjadi berlutut menghadap punggung Sawamura, kemudian menahan gerakan sang _pitcher_.

Kazuya yakin gerakannya tidak pernah secepat itu sebelumnya. Dalam sepersekian detik ia sudah menahan kepala Sawamura agar tetap menatap layar TV.

"Oi! Miyuki Kazuya! Lepaskan kepalaku!"

"Tidak," bisik Miyuki rendah.

Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sawamura melihat wajahnya saat ini. Tidak mungkin.

Ia tidak peduli pada Okumura yang pura-pura sibuk memikirkan gerakan balasannya, dan Shirasu yang memasang wajah serius mengantisipasi serangan lawannya, karena Kazuya yakin dari awal mereka sudah memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Dan peduli setan dengan trio kelas dua di sudut ruangan, Kazuya tahu mereka sempat melirik tadi, tetapi satu tatapan darinya cukup untuk membungkam mereka.

Namun, tidak dengan Kuramochi, dan Maezono.

Sang _shortstop_ yang andal menyelidiki situasi itu tertawa sambil memukul-mukul lantai dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang _controller_. Beruntung Maezono masih memiliki sedikit rasa malu, dan berusaha menutupi tawanya.

"Sawamura, kau memang yang terbaik!" Kuramochi akhirnya melepas _controller_ , kemudian memegangi perutnya.

"Eh? Terbaik? Kenapa kau tertawa, Kuramochi- _senpai_?!" tanya Sawamura penuh kebingungan, sesaat lupa dengan kedua tangan Kazuya yang menahan kepalanya. "Hey, Kazuya! Lepas!"

Kazuya benar-benar menghadapi situasi yang sulit.

"Sawamura," desah Kazuya.

"Kazuya, lepaskan kepalaku!"

"Akan kulepas kalau kau berhenti menyebut namaku."

"Namamu?"

Tawa Kuramochi belum juga reda. Kazuya ingin sekali menghantam kepala hijaunya dengan _controller_.

Kazuya mengembus napas kekalahan. Ia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sawamura. Dan sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya merosot menjadi duduk dengan posisi bersila, kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya di punggung berlapis kaus putih Sawamura.

" _Senpai_ , ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sangat tidak suka kalau aku menyebut namamu? Aku minta maaf, tapi kau sudah kupanggil berkali-kali dan tidak menoleh, aku kehabisan akal dan akhirnya memanggil nama pemberianmu sa—"

" _Eijun_ ," potong Kazuya.

Senyum yang sejak tadi diam-diam terpatri di wajah Kazuya melebar merasakan punggung yang ia jadikan sandaran menegang.

" _Ei-jun_ ," ulang Kazuya, lebih berani, karena merasa dirinya di atas angin. Ia sengaja memberikan penekanan pada tiap kosa kata. Ia membalas dendam.

Kali ini Kuramochi tidak tertawa. Ia mendengus. "Menjijikan."

Namun, lagi-lagi Kazuya menulikan telinganya, dan memilih fokus pada pemuda di depannya. "Eijun?" panggil Kazuya sekali lagi. Ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana tubuh yang ia jadikan sandaran menegang sekali lagi.

"Hah? A-apa?!"

Kazuya tidak bisa menahan tawa halus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tangan Kazuya yang tadi tergantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya ia angkat untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Sawamura. Dahinya ia gesek-gesekkan penuh sayang ke punggung kaku di hadapannya.

Sawamura mendengking kaget, tetapi tidak menjauh, catat Kazuya.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, tapi aku yakin sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya," suara Kazuya tertahan fabrik kaus Sawamura, " _Eijun_." Sambung Kazuya.

" _Oh_."

"Ya, 'oh'." Kazuya membalas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia yakin sekarang sang _pitcher_ paham bahwa bukan karena ia tidak suka, tetapi Kazuya lemah saat nama pemberiannya disebut-sebut oleh kekasihnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

Ya, Kazuya memang bodoh, dan lemah. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut _pitcher_ kesayangannya, Kazuya tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang mabuk cinta.

Tangan Sawamura, atau Eijun, bergerak mengelus rambut coklat pudar kaptennya. Ia terkekeh pelan, dan sekali lagi suaranya terdengar jauh dari karakternya yang biasa. "Baik, baik, Kapten."

Kazuya merapatkan wajahnya ke punggung hangat Sawamura. Senyuman masih setia tersungging di bibirnya—sepertinya ia terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini.

Ah, betapa Kazuya menyukai pemuda penuh kejutan ini, pemuda yang menjadi oase di tengah gersangnya hidup Kazuya, dan Kazuya tahu ia terdengar menyedihkan. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia terjatuh sangat dalam, dan menolak bangkit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _controller_ mendarat di kepala Kazuya, sukses mengenai tangan Eijun yang masih mengelus-elus rambutnya, dan sukses pula merusak momen novel romasan mereka.

"Aduh!" keluh Kazuya dan Eijun bersamaan.

Kuramochi memasang wajah menahan mual. " _Get a fucking room, you two_."

Kazuya, tangan terangkat mengelus kepala, menyeringai. "Oh, rupanya Kuramochi- _kun_ tahu istilah dari bahasa asing."

Eijun ikut terkekeh.

Wajah Kuramochi menggelap. "Tertawalah sesuka hatimu, _Bakamura_."

Tanpa melihat, Kazuya tahu wajah kekasihnya memucat. Hanya Tuhan, Eijun, dan Kuramochi yang tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi objek latihan fisik Kuramochi.

Kazuya terkekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia kemudian mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke posisi semula, melingkari pinggul ramping Eijun. "Tidak apa, kalau kau takut, kau bisa menginap di sini malam ini." Kazuya berbisik mesra di telinga Eijun.

Reaksi dari kekasihnya membuat seringai Kazuya benar-benar mencapai telinga. Bukan cuma wajah, tetapi telinga, dan leher Eijun sudah memerah sempurna.

Kali ini bukan game controller, tetapi _remote_ TV yang mendarat di dahi Kazuya bersamaan dengan sumpah serapah Kuramochi yang mengusir ia dan Eijun dari kamar itu.

Namun, sambil memeluk Eijun yang ikut terjatuh dan mendarat di atas dadanya saat Kazuya terkena lemparan _remote_ biadab, ia berpikir, dua kali menanggung sakit akibat tindakan penuh _cinta_ Kuramochi tidaklah begitu buruk.

 **Fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy belated birthday, you little shit. I hate you for letting (forcing) me gave away my precious son to you. So you better take good care of him. Anyway, iya saya tau ini maksa dan ga ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Maafkan :")

((sejujurnya saya hanya ingin membuat fic untuk mengapresiasi persona hc dimana miyuki punya certain kink terhadap senpai dan given name (and apparently, eijun has it too) tanpa harus menulis sesuatu yang berbau mature karena yes, I've read tons of them but still not ready to write it for these two idiots.))

So yea, thanks for reading, and if you have any thoughts about the story, please press the review button below!

 **Regards,**

 **Haru**


End file.
